Chaotic Orphans
by Statz3
Summary: when a pair of orphans get adopted, one by the Lord of Chaos and the other by Vinyl Scratch things get intense in a rival. But when an old enemy shows up out of nowhere things REALLY get fired up


Chapter 1: A New Arrival

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it**

 **and I want to say thanks to A+ for helping with the design of my OC characters and DisneyFanatic2365 her bride of discord series was AMAZING and got me addicted to Fluttercord so I will be putting some of that in there so enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

Pearl woke up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around the dark room as he noticed everypony was still asleep, Pearl lived in an orphanage in Canterlot he didn't have any friends and was often the colt that got bullied a lot. Pearl was different, as he had a pale silver coat and a short, light blond mane and light green oval eyes.

He looked down at the little calendar he had on his old dusty desk his eyes widened with joy and excitement as he noticed the date.

" _Its adoption day_!" he smiled " _maybe I will be adopt_ …?" his thoughts were interrupted by a loud bell.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine."

Everypony grumbled as they awoke to the call, it was the director of the orphanage. She was rather old but, very kind, she was a small blue mare with a long black mane and tail that swept the floor.

She put on her sweetest smile and said "now children do any of you know what today is?"

A wave of whispers filled the air as each tried to guess.

One reached his hoof in the air and said "Is it your birthday?!" she let out a slight chuckle, shook her head, and smiled.

"No, its adoption day" she said with a smile.

* * *

Everypony was excited as they were getting cleaned up and making themselves look neat but not Pearl he was looking at a picture of his parents, tears in his eyes he had never forgotten them. His mother was a orange Pegasus with a long yellow mane and blue eyes, she was a royal guard in Canterlot so she was not around often, but when she was they had lots of fun. His dad on the other hand he was a strong, brown stallion with short light brown hair and a light stubble on his chin who didn't have a job, but what caused the most tears was how they died. His mother had been killed in the Tirek attack two years ago, and his father was in the Everfree forest and was attacked by a pack of timber wolves, he fought bravely but had been defeated.

"what's wrong?" a small voice had snapped him out of his thoughts. Pearl sprang up and looked behind him, it was his friend emerald. She was only filly in the orphanage, she didn't like attention but found a liking for Pearl.

"oh..um..nothing" he smiled nervously at her "what are you doing aren't you getting ready for adoption."

she smiled back and softly said "yeah but I was getting bored so I wanted to hang out with you."

"well..um I could use some company."

"Great!" she smiled and sat next to Pearl, he had always liked her ever since she came to the orphanage. she was his only friend.

* * *

*1 hour later*

he had finished his work and sat on his bed, he opened his draw and pulled out his old pair of drum sticks. These were giving to him on his 6 birthday by his father, he had loved them the moment he looked at them, he didn't have a drum kit, so he practised on his bed and with empty cans and bottles. he had placed them on his bed when he heard the mistresses bell and looked up.

"children..I am pleased to tell you that you have a new arrival!...Crimson." everypony gasped at the new colts looks. He was tall, _almost_ as tall has a changeling, but didn't look like one. His coat seemed to be a darker shade of Pearl's, a grey. Matching a deep red with black lined mane, but most interesting were the eye's. They were like any other, but without colour, just white with a fine black ring and a normal pupil giving the impression that he was blind but glided into the room just fine not needing any help what so ever.

Before she could say anything else he flew over to his bed at sat on it. Not saying anything he glared at another colt, when the colt looked at him he felt as if his soul had just been ripped out of his chest.

 _"Oh boy" pearl thought "he's gonna be trouble".  
_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter (if you even bothered to read it) and I will have the next chapter out either later on this week or next week.  
and subscribe to A+ (when he has his channel up and running) and my shitty one at channel/UC4JYS0g7dfaJw8axrqixYPg  
thanks and I will see you there.  
**


End file.
